Lava Zone Race
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Lava Zone Race * The Gang We're Relaxing in the Acme Garage watching tv * Tyler Klause: Oh Man Guys This is So Hilarious * Maddie Klause: Yeah It Sure Is * Fang Klause: What's Drooper Doing in There? * Drooper is on the TV Being in the Lava Zone by the Basketball Monster * Drooper: OH NO I'M TRAPPED IN THE CAGE IN THE VOLCANO GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! * Basketball Monstar: No! * Baseball Monster: You will die! * Adagio: We Gotta Save Him Come on Guys. * Adagio: ROCKERMAN TRANSFORM!!! * Tyler Grabs the Kabuto Zecter and Puts on the Rider Belt * Tyler: HENSHIN!!! * Fang Gets the Ixa Belt and Uses the Ixa Knuckle while Maddie uses the Femme Advent Deck * Both: HENSHIN!!! * Adagio transforms into Rockerman * Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Transform Into Kamen Riders Kabuto, Ixa, and Femme and get in there velichles. * Adagio: Omega Racers.... * All: LET'S RACE! * They Accelerate in there Velichles out of the Garage and into the Lava Zone * Drooper: I WANNA GO HOME TO SEE MY FRIENDS!!!! * Basketball Monstar and Baseball Monstar: OH SHUT UP!!!! * Basketball Monstar and Baseball Monstar laughs evilly * Rockerman: HEY YOU TWO!!! * The Omega Racers in there velichles showed up in there Suits * Kamen Rider Kabuto: You Two Put Him Down This Instant or Im Calling the Police! * Basketball Monstar: Dregs!!! * Baseball Monstar: Attack!!! * Dregs: Yes Sir!!! * The Omega Racers fight the Dregs * Dregs falls into the lava * Kamen Rider Ixa: That Oughtta Take Care of them * Kamen Rider Femme: Now We Gotta Save Drooper. * Drooper: Oh Finally some help! * Kamen Rider Ixa and Femme rescues Drooper * Drooper: Thank You Omega Racers. * Kamen Rider Kabuto: No Prob Just Doing Our Job. * Rockerman Opens the Portal to take Drooper Home * Kamen Rider Kabuto: This Portal 'll Take you Home * Drooper: Thanks. * Drooper Walks through the Portal * Meanwhile in the Banana Splits world * Fleegle, Bingo and Snorky: Drooper we're so worried... Where have you been?!?! * At the Lava Zone * Rockerman: LET'S GET EM! * Rockerman Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ixa, and Kamen Rider Femme Fight the Baseball and Basketball Monsters. * Basketball Monstar: HIGH SCORE!!! * Basketball Monster Dies * Baseball Monster: BASKETBALL NO!!! (Baseball monster cries) * Basetball Monster: YOU WILL PAY! * Kamen Rider Kabuto: There's Only One Way to Settle This We Challenge You to a Race through the Lava zone and to the finish line * Baseball Monster: You're On LET'S RACE! * The Omega Racers Get in there Velichles and Baseball Monster gets in his Baseball Car. * Lava Zone Bridge Becomes Starting Line. * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Welcome evreybody to day we will watch the amazing race in the lava zone between the omega racers and the baseball monster so let's get this show on the road * Cruise (with red light): On You're Mark. * Smash (with yellow light): Get Set. * Jax (with green light): GO! * The Omega Racers accelerate in there velichles on the track * But the Baseball Monster in his Baseball Velichle keeps up with the omega racers in there velichles. * Tridion Computer: Tyler. * Kamen Rider Kabuto: What is It Tridoron? * Tridion Computer: I can destroy Baseball Monster's Bat Friend. * Kamen Rider Kabuto: No not yet wait until we reach the finish line * Tridoron Computer: Acknowledged, * Kamen Rider Kabuto Drives in Tridoron at the track along With Adagio, Fang, and Maddie in Auto Vajin, Ixalion, and Ride Shooter with the baseball monster in his baseball velichle behind them. * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Looks Like the Omega Racers are in the Lead but there not beaing beat by the Baseball Monster * Baseball Monster: Ok Time to Jump! * Tridion Computer: HEY BASEBALL MONSTAR!!! * Baseball Monster: What? * Tridion Computer: Eat My Dust! * Kamen Rider Kabuto in Tridoron Passes through the baseball monster in his velichle along with Femme in Ride Shooter Ixa in Ixalion and Rockerman in Auto Vajin. * All: OMEGA LASER FIRE! * The Omega Racers in there velichles fire the lasers at the baseball monster in his velichle * Baseball Monstar falls into lava and dies * The Omega Racers in there velichles speed through the track to the finish line * Zoey uses the checker flag to win the omega racers there race * The Omega Racers Won by Crossing the Finish Line * Zoey Reeves: And the winners are the Omega Racers! * The Omega Racers Won the Lava Zone Race Trophy Credits Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes